Hikari Soul
by Razorwind
Summary: Sequal to 'Viral Menace'. Viramon has begun to corrupt the world and only the tamers and their parents have escaped. Can they stop the destruction, now that Alex is no more? It will take them beyond the digital world, they will cross dimensions.
1. Consequences

_**Hikari Soul**_

* * *

"Viral Destruction!" The cannon glowed a hot purple as the power built up inside it, Alex could see screaming, tortured faces in the viral plasma charging within the cannon.

Then it fired.

The purple bolt flew at Alex, who closed his eyes, preparing himself, the bolt impacted with the armoured teen, the plasma washing over him and consuming him in agonizing purple fire, Alex screamed, and exploded into data.

The data swirled around briefly before fading away into the snow.

* * *

The tamers stared, transfixed in horror…Alex had been deleted…destroyed…killed. The viral demon turned to them and began to laugh, a cold, cruel laugh at the fate of their friend, his data snatched by the wind and spread away, unable to be absorbed or caught in a crystal chip. The Mega's wings spread out again, unsteadily taking him up into the air as the 7 D-Arcs all bleeped simultaneously and they were sucked into a dark gateway, appearing at Alex's apartment.

They looked out of the window to see the sky turn blood red and the black figure of Viramon floated there, arms spread, ushering in the corrupting storm.

The D-arcs bleeped again, a holographic head appearing in a similar way to their digimon scanner.

It was Alex.

"If you guys are hearing this message then one of two things has happened, 1) I have forgotten to deactivate this timer, if so, just tell me and I'll fix it. 2) I went in over my head and Viramon destroyed me." The head told them, Alex's expression sad,

"I'm guessing it's the second option…so here is what you have to do, on the table are gateway chip-cards, use them to fetch your families, this whole building is shielded from Viramon's corrupting influence. All I can really suggest is to wait it out, I don't think you can get to my world in any way but the portals, and the big portal isn't there"

"I'm sorry guys, I should have told you beforehand, but I thought it was something I had to do…Goodbye, I won't be seeing any of you again…"

The head warped and faded, leaving them in just an empty room.

All of the tamers took the gate cards, saving their parents and siblings from the hordes of Yamimon stalking the streets, taking them back to the apartment.

"Well…what are we meant to do now?" said Rumiko, Rika's mom, "Just sit here whilst the world is taken over? Shouldn't you be out fighting that?" she asked, turning to Takato and co.

"Somehow I don't think this is something they can fight," said Mr Wong,

"Yeah, unless you want us to become freaky virus things" added Terriermon

Rika clenched a fist, she wanted to take them all on at once, single-handed, but felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned round and looked into Takato's crimson eyes, he shook his head, he knew what she was thinking, and he didn't want her to even try.

"This whole building is safe, so I suggest we all find apartments and rest for a bit, then we can decide what to do," said Takato, taking control of the situation, mainly to stop any squabbling before it began, he had a feeling they'd be in here for a while.

The master key was hanging on the back of Alex's door, and Takato took it, going with Guilmon to unlock the other apartments.

"What's wrong Takatomon?" the childlike digimon asked, his head tilting to one side,

"Nothing really boy," he replied, "I just wish we could do something…anything to help, but we can't, all we can do is sit here and wait"

"Don't worry Takatomon, I'm sure you'll figure something out" His constant companion said,

"Yeah Takatomon, You lead us, and we'll follow" came a girl's voice from behind the two, Takato turned around to see Rika standing there, her hands in her pockets,

"I am not a Mon," he said, smiling at Rika, "you OK?"

Rika smirked, "yeah, just trying to get away from my mother, she's trying to use our waiting time to attempt to get me into a skirt"

Takato laughed, he somehow doubted that that day would ever come, Rika would probably wear jeans to her wedding…Takato blushed as he pulled himself away from that train of thought,

"Found any good apartments then Gogglehead?" Rika asked,

Takato stood there and pretended to be an estate agent, pointing out different things about the many rooms he'd unlocked, Rika's smirk growing slightly into a smile.

000

He was drifting in a sea of pure white, his body weightless, his mind drifting.

He felt ground beneath him as he landed softly and laid there, his eyes closed and his breathing deep.

He heard a voice, a clear, commanding voice pierce the fog of his mind,

"So…you failed, like you suspected you would. But no matter, you are here now, and the choice now lays before you"

His eyes opened to see only white around him,

"The…choice…?"

"To stay here, or to return"


	2. Afterlife?

_**Hikari Soul**_

He was stunned by this, "we could…return?"

"Yes, you could return, your were chosen, and you can repair your mistakes"

He considered this, "I think…we would like to return, and undo the damage caused"

"A good decision Waykeeper, now, I will send you to your partner. Good luck…Razormon"

Razormon shuddered as he was disassembled into his basic data, feeling the darkness that had been powering both him and Alex washing away, replaced by a much different power, a lighter, more holy power, like a cleansing light the power shifted and the data of Razormon sped away towards his partner.

000

Alex was standing in nothingness, an endless, white nothing that stretched on forever, and he was a black blot in the pure white. He fell to his knees, ashamed, how could he think he could court the powers of darkness without falling, just as Nick had, he had been trapped by the same dark power as his friend and it had been his downfall.

He felt a presence, someone walking towards him, they stopped right behind his kneeling form, and seemed to crouch down as well, slipping arms around him, a head was laid on his back and he felt something within him stir, he could feel a bright, light, power begin to feel him, washing the taint of darkness from his body and soul.

"He is forgiving" came the voice of the person behind and around him, a familiar voice, "And you have been given a second chance, an opportunity to redeem yourself"

The person stood, letting Alex get up, the holy power washing through and around him, his black clothes fading out, replaced by white; white jeans with a pair of white boots, a white vest top with the three pointed star symbol on it, white fingerless gloves appeared on his hands, and his bandana was wiped clear, the black being replaced by pure white, the three pointed star still prominent. His tattoo also changed, morphing from the eight pointed star to a single blade, with the three pointed star on it.

He opened his eyes and breathed out, not knowing he had been holding his breath, or had his eyes closed, and turned to face the person behind him, his heart leaping with the thought of whom it was.

The figure was a teenage girl, his own age, dressed in pale green, pale green trousers were beneath an ankle length, square cut, pale green and gold patterned dress, cut all the way up the sides to her hips and going over one shoulder, showing the green t-shirt beneath it. Her hair was in a long ponytail that fell to her waist and her deep green eyes looked into Alex's own.

"Hi Alex, good to see you after so long, though I wish the circumstances were better" she said, her light voice clear in the white nothing surrounding them.

"Link. Link!" Alex said, dashing over to her and taking her into his arms, holding her tight, "I thought I would never see you again, I've missed you so much"

Link hugged him back, "I know, I know, I've been watching you though, but I couldn't help you, and I wanted to help so much" she told him, happy to finally have him in her arms again,

"Where's Tornadomon?" Alex asked, Link's digimon had been deleted before her and should be around here somewhere,

"She's not here, she was gone from here before I arrived, she was pulled back and reconfigured…into a GranYamimon, who then Digivolved permanently" she told him, tears in her eyes,

Alex was puzzled for a minute, trying to catalogue all the Yamimon digivolutions, his face fell, "Oh…oh no, not him, oh gods no not him", Link nodded, "I promise Link, I will free her, I will destroy the shell she is trapped within and free her"

As they stood there, embracing, a whirl of data covered them, the twinkling bits forming a shape beside the two, a familiar shape,

"Razor" said Alex, a smile coming to his face as his friend materialized before him,

He had changed, his dark colour scheme had been replaced by a snowy white and light grey one, the three pointed star stayed however, it was his symbol after all.

"Greetings Alex, I see you have been cleansed also" he said, the dark power had needed too much concentration to hold at bay, hence his minimal speech in his dark form.

"Razor…I'm sorry, I 'm sorry I got you caught in darkness' trap as well, I don't deserve to be your partner" Alex said sadly,

Razormon shook his head, walking towards Alex and holding out one clawed hand, "We are destined partners, but more than that, we are friends, I forgive you Alex, and I wish to continue fighting by your side"

The two of them shook hands…sort of, and Link began to speak,

"There is a way out of this realm" she told them, "The gatekeeper blocks the doorway, but get past him and you can return to the land of the living" she began to fade,

"Link. Goodbye"

"It resides that way" she said, pointing in a direction as she faded away completely, "I will be watching Alex, good luck…I love you"

Alex pressed a hand to his heart, "I love you too Link…"

"I suggest we get moving Alex, we have much to do" Suggested Razormon

Alex nodded and the two walked in the direction Link had indicated, determined to fix the problems they had caused.


	3. The Gate

_**Hikari Soul **_

The two walked through the endless nothingness for what seemed like hours, they talked a little, to help pass the time, talking of old battles, old adventures, old friends, until something huge faded in from the distance.

The Gate.

It was a huge, black, rectangular obelisk, horizontal and vertical lines divided it into four sections, each one engraved with different scenes and glyphs. In front of it was a large dome that seemed to shine in the white around it, it was covered in scratches and scrapes, lines were gouged in it and chunks appeared to be torn out of it in places.

The two friends began to walk towards The Gate, wondering where the Gatekeeper Link had warned them of was. All of a sudden the dome shook, the white 'ground' around it cracking and heaving as the dome rose from it, four spidery legs unfurling from the crater and heaving the dome up higher, revealing it to be the back of an immense insectoid digimon, with a large chitin plate on its back and two plates on its underside. It's eight eyed, pincer armed head slid out from a gap between the upper and lower plates, the burning coals that were the red eyes of the Gatekeeper opening, their gaze falling upon the two attempting to leave its domain.

"Umm, Razor" began Alex, turning to the digimon beside him,

"Yes my friend?" he replied, staring at their enemy

"We're in trouble"

Alex touched his rune pendent, the gothic armour surrounding him as he grasped his swords. But something happened, the light of the power that had changed him began to reshape the armour, rounding it out and bedecking it with holy symbols, the once black armour was now a silvery white with crimson edging, with a white and crimson cloak flowing from between the pauldrons, now marked with both the symbol of the pendent and a shield in front of a sword symbol.

Alex's sword changed as well, the Masemune he was going to use glowed and became a double-edged longsword with a flowing cross-guard, his helm changed too, becoming a curved front helm with an eye slit crossing a long vertical slit that ran from between his eyebrows to the bottom of the helm, forming a cross.

"Paladin armour" breathed Razormon, seeing the transformation,

Alex studied his new from, "Hey Razor" he called, Razormon turned to him, "Lets get him!"

000

A cloaked figure watched from the sidelines, the hood of the cloak down, obscuring his face,

"Looks like this should be an interesting battle," he said to no one in particular,

000

Alex launched himself towards the guardian, preparing a 'Chaotic Blade' attack, but as he tried to say it very different words came from his mouth,

"Paladin Blade"

His sword flashed away from him, spinning as it went, speeding towards the Gatekeeper, the usual black replaced by a bright white as it struck the insect and returned to Alex, who had a surprised look on his face.

Still flying at the Gatekeeper Alex slashed at it, the sword connecting with the digimon's face threw Alex upwards, and he threw another 'Paladin Blade' downwards as Razormon entered the fight,

**Razormon Digivolve to…Katanamon**

In his light form, Katanamon wore a silver helm, his crest rising from a slit in the top, and had large shields on his arms, the katana blades sprouting from the ends. He also wore a breastplate adorned with the three-pointed star.

"Katana Blades"

He blasted towards the Gatekeeper, hitting him between the eyes and snatching Alex from the air before falling back to earth, landing softly and tuning back to the insectoid digimon…who was looking very angry. Two arms unfurled from its underside, the three claws that tipped them flexed,

"Gate Crush"

The Gatekeeper slammed his clawed hands into the ground, a pulse of energy rippling away and towards the two warriors, who jumped it, just. Alex found himself floating, falling slowly,

"What the…?" he asked, slowly floating back towards the ground,

Katanamon turned to his friend, "your cape is an air cape, it allows you to fall slowly through the air, and to jump higher"

Alex grinned inside his helmet and dashed at the gatekeeper again, bouncing three 'Paladin Blade' attacks off of the gatekeeper before he got close enough to slash at him,

"Power Arm"

The Gatekeeper swung his arm at Alex, catching the paladin and sending him crashing into the ground, Katanamon dashed at the Gatekeeper with a 'Katana Blade', only to be smashed back as well.

Alex lay there on the floor, he hurt all over, he had begun to realise that the Gatekeeper was a very powerful digimon, the scars of battle that covered its back was testament to the amount of digimon that had attempted to pass through the gate.

'We can't do this' he thought, he just lay there on the floor, loosing hope, when a pair of armoured feet appeared beside him.

Katanamon watched as a cloaked and hooded figure walked out of the distance, fading into view and stopping beside Alex. He thought he recognised the figure, but could it be?

"Alex, are you going to lie there all day? You have a world to get back to you know," said the figure, holding out a hand to the downed fighter, who took it and was hauled to his feet,

"You…are you…could you be?" Alex began; the other figure lowered his hood, revealing a pale, blue eyed, blonde haired face, "Jason!"

Jason nodded, and grabbed his old friend in a hug, a metallic sound, like armour hitting armour, resounded as the two hugged, old friends seeing each other again after a long time.

"Where's Watchmon?" Asked Alex, looking for Jason's digimon partner

"There was a problem when we were deleted, our data was merged and we are now armour bonded." He told Alex, as they broke apart, "I hear him sometimes, he's alright, well, as alright as he can be"

Katanamon got up off of the ground and walked over, "Greetings Jason, it is good to see you again," he said, bowing, and then suddenly stiffening as in the distance there came a cry,

"Gate Crush"

The three jumped the wave, feeling the power of the attack flow underneath them.

Alex's sword began to glow, and split into two rings of ten daggers as Jason pulled his weapon from beneath his cloak, a foot long stick that expanded into a quarterstaff.

Alex fired the knifes off in a flurry of 'Paladin Blades' as Jason held his staff out before him, spinning it in a circle and putting his palm to the centre of it, blasting an energy ball towards the Gatekeeper. The knifes crashed into the Gatekeeper before returning to Alex, reforming into his paladin sword as Alex pushed off, jumping towards the insectoid digimon, his cape billowing out behind him as he slashed towards the Gatekeeper, Katanamon following with a 'Katana Blades' attack as Jason also jumped at the Gatekeeper, spinning his quarterstaff, energy crackling along it.

Alex and Katanamon bounced off of the insect's head and landed on its chitin back, Jason on the other hand got clawed by the Gatekeeper, hitting the clawed hand with his staff, flipping himself onto the digimon's back.

He looked down at his cloak, a large tear across it, and grabbed it, pulling it off and throwing it away, revealing his armour, it was mainly like bronze watch straps with a large breastplate adorned with a clock face symbol and bronze gauntlets and greaves.

"Alex, there is no way you can defeat the Gatekeeper, and it really isn't a good thing to defeat it either," Jason told them both, "I'll hold it off and you two make a break for the gate"

Alex looked over at the gate, "But what about you? We can't just leave you here"

Jason just smiled, "I have no need to be in that world at this point in time, I will return to wandering this world, learning, watching, waiting, goodbye Alex, I will see you again. Goodbye Razormon, guard him well"

Jason slammed his staff down onto the chitin back plate of the Gatekeeper, sending a spider web of cracks spreading out across it, the insect digimon bucked, sending the three of them stumbling across its back,

"Go"

Alex jumped towards the gate, followed by Katanamon, as Jason distracted the Gatekeeper with energy and physical attacks as the pair of warriors dashed at the monolithic gate, light spreading along the horizontal and vertical lines from the centre point where the lines crossed. The Gatekeeper roared in anger and pointed one arm at the fleeing figures,

"Keeper Blast"

The bolt of green energy sped towards them as the light of the opening gate engulfed the monolith, coming closer and closer, Katanamon turned to face the oncoming blast,

"Katana Shield"

He crossed the shields on his arms across his chest and bore the brunt of the attack, some residual energy washing over the sides. The impact of the blast sped Katanamon up, slamming him into the back of Alex and into the light of the gateway.

"Goodbye my friends," said Jason as the gate closed behind them,

"Time Stop"

Jason stopped time temporarily and took his leave of the Gatekeeper, retuning to his wanderings of the afterlife.


	4. A Return

_**Hikari Soul**_

A small group of Yamimon, led by a champion level Surge-Yamimon were patrolling a small park when a flash of light distracted them. A line of light was hanging in the air, a few moments later it expanded into a large doorway of light, blinding the smaller Yamimon and causing the Surge-Yamimon to raise its double elbowed left arm to shield its eyes.

The Surge-Yamimon saw a shape begin to form in the light; it squinted seeing that the form was humanoid, and getting larger, as if moving closer.

Something exploded from the doorway, destroying the patrol group in a blaze of light and dashing forwards about five meters before coming to a stop, the glow fading and revealing a white and silver armoured form. A burst of data also flew from the gate before it closed and the light faded.

Alex stood up, straightening and looking about him, noticing the black and red storm overhead and the data swirling around him,

"Razor?"

The data patch gave a static howl and assumed a humanoid shape, but did not form any digimon.

"Is that you?" Alex asked again

The static came again but this time a discernible sound was struggling to get through.

"I…data…need time…will…follow…"

Alex nodded and turned away, looking at the city and the single protected building. He had to get there, whatever it took.

"Razor, lets go"

He lifted his hand and swept it forwards from the back of his head, sliding the faceplate over and down back over his face, he could sense a massive amount of digimon between himself and the apartment building. A smile spread across his face below the helm, he liked a challenge. He gathered the remaining excess energy from the gate and propelled himself forward in a flash of light, diving towards the closest patrol squad, cutting through two Yamimon before any of them noticed his presence,

"Surge Strike!"

An electrified metal fist slammed into Alex's armoured back, sliding him forwards and dropping him to his knees, the Surge-Yamimon had reacted quickly to this attacker, but had failed to notice the data cloud which followed. It covered the Surge-Yamimon and tore its data apart, absorbing it into itself,

"Thanks Razor," and he turned to the other Yamimon, "Paladin Blade"

Alex caught the whirling sword as he ran past the data swirls that had been the Yamimon. The next group saw Alex before he could reach him and he had to dodge a volley of "Yami Blaster" shots, all the while moving onwards,

"Paladin Blade"

The shining blade pin-wheeled around, cutting down the four Yamimon, but the Surge-Yamimon dodged and flung a "Surge Shot" at Alex, the attack moving faster than the sword. He threw up his hands and felt something move on his armour as a shield materialised in his raised hands, the blast striking it and shoving him backwards a couple of feet, the shock rattling his teeth. Alex caught his sword in his right hand, the shield in his left, as the Surge-Yamimon switched its metallic hand into blade configuration.

They dashed at each other, the Surge-Yamimon's blade striking Alex's shield as Alex brought it closer to his body, his momentum carrying him forwards and his sword swung down, severing the Surge-Yamimon's dual elbowed arm just below the shoulder. The digimon screamed, a spray of data flowing from the wound for a second as it sprang away, its wide mouth set in a snarl.

"Paladin Blade"

The spinning sword widened the digimon's grin and caused it to burst into data, which Alex captured, the whole right gauntlet having had the crystal chip system converted into it. The flickering cloud of data was beginning to resemble Katanamon more now; the crest-adorned head was more visible, as were the wrist-mounted katanas.

"There…GranYamimon…care…" he said, static obscuring his words, but Alex understood, he could sense the GranYamimon, and it was right outside the shielded apartment block.

"I can take him"

---

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since Alex had been destroyed and it seemed that everything was going from bad to worse. Jeri's father had locked himself in one of the apartments and wasn't coming out, they had managed to get him to open the door when he needed more food, but it was always slammed shut soon after. In their few forays outside the shielded building the tamers had seen the aftermath of Viramon's corrupting storm, dark figures stalked the streets, dark digimon patrolled around, the few remaining uncorrupted digimon were destroyed on sight and their data consumed by the packs of Yamimon.

They had tried contacting Alex's home, but they couldn't get the portal to work, not even with Henry and his father's help, it was simply beyond them. And so they sat and waited, wondering what would happen to them eventually.

Renamon sensed it first, a slight pressure against the boundary of the world, then a explosion of energy, he head whipped round, as did all of the digimon's, staring out of the nearest window as a flash of white light appeared in the distance,

"I sense something…something strong" Renamon said, Rika having moved beside her to look out of the window as well,

"Its coming this way Takatomon" Guilmon told his tamer, "And its deleting the bad digimon on the way"

"I'm not a…ah, why do I even bother?"

---

Alex had smashed his way through another three patrols of Yamimon and Surge-Yamimon before he reached the apartment building, and the GranYamimon that patrolled around it.

It sported the same pinecone head as its other digivolutions, and the same solid red eyes and huge grin, but it was massive, standing at least 3 feet above even Alex's 6 ½ feet of height and like the Surge-Yamimon it possessed mechanical parts, both its arms were coated in large mechanic components, its right hand a bladed claw, its left a cannon hand, four blades affixed to its circumference. Unlike its Surge-Yamimon version its tail was not a mere vestigial spine, it was a large limb with a bladed point bolted to it, and there were two cannons on its shoulders.

Alex narrowed his eyes; Link's digimon had been reconfigured into one of these monstrosities for a time, and his most feared foe was this creature's mega form, and it was between him and the tamers.

"Its game time"

He took a step towards the beast, it noticed him and turned its leering face to look at the paladin striding towards it. It lazily raised its left arm, the bladed cannon pointing at Alex,

"Grand Cannon" it called out its attack, the cannon spewing forth a mass of black energy at the Light Knight,

"True Guard"

Alex brought his sword up into a hanging guard, it was glowing white and a wedge of force burst from it, splitting the 'Grand Cannon' shot and dissipating it. The GranYamimon smiled wider, if it was possible, and squared up to Alex,

"A challenge…good, this was becoming boring" A rasping voice spilled out of the GranYamimon's mouth, causing a raised eyebrow from Alex within his helm, 'They speak do they?' He raised his shield into a guard position and rested his sword on its edge. The GranYamimon dashed at him, raising its right hand, the claws glinting in the light of the red storm that rolled on overhead, a call of "Claw Striker" caused the claws to glow, and slam into Alex's shield, scoring three lines across its polished surface, but Alex stood firm, and thrust with his sword, sparks flying as he scored a long furrow into the bulbous armour of the digimon's shoulder.

They broke apart, the GranYamimon's tail whipping round as it did so, seeking to take Alex's head off, but a timely crouch from the paladin saved him, a 'Paladin Blade' fired from his position distracted the enemy and Alex ran at the GranYamimon, smashing his shield into the viral digimon, the boss denting the chest armour of his opponent.

Enraged now the GranYamimon struck out, alternating hands, striking Alex's armour with its claws and the blades around the cannon. Alex twisted and kicked out, sending the GranYamimon skidding back and allowing Alex to get to his feet, his sword reappearing in his hand with a flash of light,

"Grand Blasters!" shouted the virus, its shoulder cannons glowing with dark energy just before they fired a torrent of it at Alex, who had to raise his shield in a hurry to block the barrage, feeling every hit as it reverberated down his arm, then he heard 'Grand Cannon' and dove to the side, avoiding the large blast of dark energy, but his enemy had expected that, Alex caught a 'Claw Striker in the side that sent him flying, bouncing off of the floor and skidding a little.

Alex struggled to his feet and shook his head, trying to clear it when a data cloud enveloped him,

"I will…energy…use both…weapons"

Katanamon bonded himself to Alex's armour; rejuvenating him with the excess energy he had accumulated, and giving Alex the ability to combine the power of his sword and shield.

He braced himself against his shield and saw the GranYamimon charging at him, he slowed his breathing and concentrated, bringing his sword up and over his shield he pressed it against the front, merging the two. He took aim and drew upon the energy Razor had gifted him,

"Paladin Wave!"

His merged shield glowed a bright, blinding white, and a wave of energy burst forth from it, engulfing the GranYamimon and bursting it into data, which Alex hastily carded, so few GranYamimon had been contained, and Techno and his team would want to analyse it.

Katanamon unmerged, as did the sword, it fell to the ground with a clang as Alex leant upon his shield. Katanamon's form shifted and began to resemble Razormon instead,

"I am…more stable, almost…again" there was less static this time, most of his words recognisable, Alex nodded,

"Lets just get inside" he said, picking up his sword and hitting its point on the ground, dragging it in a meter long line across the ground, white light following the line, it shot up, forming a light doorway, not a dark one he had been using previously.

The two of them stepped through, and for a moment glimpsed the data plane, where they had just come from, Alex could see Link smiling at him, he was about to say something to her, stretch out his arm to her but she faded as they exited the other doorway, inside the apartment.

He stepped out, only to whip his shield up in front of his face to block a fireball that had flown the corridor he was standing in,

"Who are you? Tell us who you are or Guilmon feeds you a full strength 'Pyroblaster'!" came a familiar voice, Alex smiled, a good leader that one.

He stood, his shield flowing back into his armour; he sheathed his word and raised one hand to his faceplate, sweeping it back and revealing a familiar face to the tamers, shaking his head to free his ponytail, Razormon finally fully forming beside him, bowing to the tamers.

"Greetings tamers, we have returned"


End file.
